Return of Rubeus J
by muk854
Summary: Hearing about the sudden return of his nemesis, Venoct is sent on a mission by Lord Enma to stop Rubeus J before his plans are put into action. Determined to avenge his family, Venoct sets off to bring an end to Rubeus J. But will he get his revenge, or will Rubeus J be victorious. (One-shot)


**Hey everyone Muk854 here. So there something I want to say, i am going to try to do something every month, either with a new chapter to a story or a one shot like so. This was originally going to be the next chapter of Katie's New Friends, but unfortunately that's still a while from completion, luckily I had this as a back up. I actually had done this story on the Yo-Kai Watch Amino in the past for a contest and decided to post it on here. However, I did make some changes to it to make it better, so hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Venoct was called into the throne room of Lord Enma. Knowing that it must be serious, Venoct came as soon as possible. "You called my lord," Venoct said getting on a knee.

"I have, I have something I want you to accomplish," Lord Enma said, "It seems your adversary has returned."

Venoct's eyes widened when from what Enma said to him. After all this time, Rubeus J is back, and must be planning something to worry Lord Enma. "What is he planning now?" Venoct asked.

"From our Intel he plans to create a stronger army, much stronger than the one he had before," Enma explained, "And apparently he's making robotic Yo-Kai for this army. If his army is completed, nothing can stop him.

"So that's where you come in, since you dealt with Rubeus J before, I want you to take him out while his army is still being built."

Venoct nodded in understanding of his task, and while he didn't show it, anger was building up inside him. Rubeus J was the one responsible for turning him into what he is now, but that's not why he hates him. No, Rubeus J did something far worse, he killed Venoct's family and made him watch as he burned them and his village down.

"The only problem is we don't have a location on his lair's location, but luckily we were able to capture his associate, Hardy Hound," Enma noted, "I want you to interrogate him so he can give us the location Rubeus J's hideout."

"I'll leave at once," Venoct said before taking his leave, determined to bring an end to Rubeus J.

* * *

The Yo-Kai Maximum Detention Center, home to some of the baddest Yo-Kau in existence, the worst of the worst. This was where Venoct was at right now. He knew full well that this was where Hardy Hound was being held. Currently, he was being lead by Sgt. Burly to Hardy Hound's cell.

"I tell you, bringing this guy in was not an easy task, took out thirty of my task force before we captured him," Sgt. Burly informed as they reached his cell.

"So he's in here?" Venoct asked

"Yep, of you want I can have some guards come in with you in case things get hectic," Sgt. Burly offered.

"That won't be necessary, I can handle myself," Venoct informed

"Suit yourself," Burly said as he unlocked the door to the cell.

Venoct opened the door and went in the cell, closing the door behind him. The room was mostly dark, except for a faint light that came from two blue flames, which were the eyebrows of the Yo-Kai in front of Venoct.

"I was wondering how long it would be until you showed up," the Yo-Kai said.

The Yo-Kai was massive, about two times the size of Venoct. Most of it's size was from how bulky it was. It's fur was white with the exception of its chest fur, which was blue along with its stomach, and it's pupiless eyes were a light blue.

"Hardy Hound, pleasure to see you again," Venoct said.

Hardy Hound responded by trying to throw a punch at Venoct, but it stopped just in front of his face by the chains on Hardy Hound's wrists.

"Seems like they didn't take any chances against you," Venoct said.

"What brings you here, not for a friendly visit that's for sure," Hardy Hound said.

"I want you to tell me the location of Rubeus J's lair," Venoct answered.

"And why would I tell you."

"Why bother keeping the information to yourself, you're never leaving this place so might as well just talk," Venoct said impatiently.

"That's what you think," Hardy Hound said.

"What do you mean?"

"It's only a matter of time until I'm free, once Rubeus J breaks me out, and when he does the both of us will burn this world to the ground," Hardy Hound informed, "Just as he did to your family."

The moment those words came out of his mouth, Venoct gripped Hardy Hound by the throat and held him against the wall. Hardy Hound tried to grab him off, but Venoct's scarves grabbed his wrists and held them against the wall as well.

"Tell me where Rubeus J is now!" Venoct said angrily.

"Make me," Hardy Hound taunted.

Venoct repeatedly punched Hardy Hound in the face, before letting him go and he fell facedown on the floor. Venoct then slammed his foot on Hardy Hound's head, "Where is he!"

"Ugh… in Hooligan Road," Hardy Hound informed.

Venoct got off of him and headed to the cell door, before Hardy Hound's voice stopped him, "You think you can beat him, you are wrong. The first time he underestimated you, when you fight him again, it will be your end."

"We'll see about that," he hissed as he exited the cell and slammed the door.

"Hey everything alright, sounded like something was going on in there," Burly said as Venoct walked by

"Everything is fine, but you might want to get some healers for his condition," Venoct said as he left the building.

* * *

Venoct had made it to Hooligan Road and it wasn't long until he discovered the floating fortress of Rubeus J, the Red Palace. He was able to leap up to it and sneak inside the fortress. Squads of foot soldiers were constantly patrolling, but Venoct was able to sneak past them with ease. He found a door labeled training grounds and entered. Inside, he saw why Lord Enma was concerned, the soldiers that were training right now are much stronger than the ones he had fought in the past. They were more buffer, some had weapons, and others were strong enough to destroy training dummies with just one punch.

"This is worst than I thought, I need to end this," he said determinedly. He saw a squad of guards coming to where was so he snuck into a room near him. After escaping them, he looked around the room and gasped at was inside.

Inside were rows of robotic Yo-Kai. Venoct walked across the room, observing each robot. They were modeled over various Yo-Kai, Walkappa, Draggie, and Kyubi. However, he stopped at a certain robotic Yo-Kai, one of himself. It looked exactly identical to him, just a darker blue and the scarves were golden, and only one eyes was shown while the other was covered by metal hair.

"So he made a robotic version of me, guess he found my strength impressive," Venoct said, slightly smirking. He walked by it and continued to view the other robots, just to miss the Mecha Venoct's eye glow. As Venoct was looking at the other machines, he senses something from behind and lept out of the way as Mecha Venoct slammed its fist into right where Venoct was.

"Seems like you were waiting for me," Venoct said, just as Mecha Venoct tried to throw another punch. Venoct blocked it and threw one of his own, but the robot blocked it and kicked Venoct in the chest, sending him back. Mecha Venoct jumped up and attempted to land a drop kick, but Venoct caught it and threw the machine into the wall.

Venoct got up and faced the machine just as it got up as well, "Well then, time to see who's better. The last Venoct standing is the winner." Mecha Venoct made some whirring noises as if it was trying to say something. "What, you saying this world ain't big enough for both of us and one of us has to go?" Venoct asked thinking he understood the machine, which nodded yes, "Well, I agree."

Both Venoct's charged at each other, clashing fists with each other before jumping back. Venoct vanished for a moment, before appearing behind the machine, attempting to land a drop kick from behind. But Mecha Venoct spun around just in time to catch it and slam Venoct into the ground. Mecha Venoct tried to punch him while he was down, but Venoct rolled out of the, resulting in the machine's hand getting stuck in the ground. This gave Venoct an opening to grab it with his scarves, and throw it into a wall.

Venoct charged up to it and landed punch after punch on the machine. However, one of the robot's scarves went in front and fired a laser onto Venoct's chest, launching him far back. He got up and jumped out of the way just as another laser was fired, barely missing him and hitting the robot Walkappa, causing the head to land beside Venoct.

Mecha Venoct started to charge both of it's lasers, meaning Venoct had to think quickly to stop it. He looked down at the Robokappa head and noticed that the place on it's head was razor sharp, giving him an idea. He tore the plate of the head and threw it at Mecha Venoct, and just as it was about to fire the plate cut its head off, deactivating the lasers and the machine falling down. Venoct sighed in relief as the robotic doppleganger was done for.

"These machines, Rubeus J made them near impossible to defeat," Venoct sighed.

"Able to take down one of my robots, yet again I underestimated your strength," a sinister voice said.

Venoct turned around and his eyes narrowed at the sight of the most despicable Yo-Kai he has ever laid eyes on, "Rubeus J."

"Welcome Venoct, to your second grave."

"Explain yourself you monster, what are you planning this time!" Venoct demanded.

"As you have already witnessed, I have been making my army stronger, strong enough to take on anything that will get in their way," Rubeus explained.

"And I'm guessing your first plan is to break out Hardy Hound?" Venoct assumed.

"Wrong," Rubeus said surprising Venoct, "He may have been strong in the past, but to get himself captured, he's no longer useful."

"So you're abandoning him," Venoct said angrily.

"Indeed, my army is strong enough without him," Rubeus J said, "Soon, we shall overthrow Enma and rule the Yo-Kai world, and then the human world as well."

"Not if I have anything to do about it," Venoct said as he charged at him. He threw a punch at him but Rubeus caught and threw his own punch at Venoct, which hit. Rubeus then tossed him to a wall, but Venoct recovered and landed on the wall. He launched off it and managed to land a kick to Rubeus J's face.

He landed on the floor and his scarves flew towards Rubeus, but he grabbed them and spun around, spinning Venoct into a wall. Venoct got up, but only to be punched through the wall as Rubi\eus came up and struck him. He skidded across the floor and got out if the way as Rubius tried to slam him through the ground.

Venoct's eyes narrowed as he launched a barrage of punches and kicks, but to his surprise Rubeus was unfazed. He saw him smirk as he backhanded Venoct up to the roof, which he jumped after and slammed him to the ground, with enough force to cause a crater.

Venoct struggled to get up as Rubeus landed beside him. "Even after all this time you're still just a child, you may have beaten me once, but I gotten stronger since then," he said as he picked Venoct up by the hair. Rubeus J's other hand formed a fist as it lot in fire, "Now I shall end you, just like I did your family all those years ago."

At the mention of his family, Venoct recalled the night where Rubeus attacked.

* * *

Venoct was just coming back after gathering some things for dinner from the village. He entered his home, where his mother was already starting dinner, "I got the stuff."

"Oh thank you dear, could you go get your father, he should be outside with your brothers?" His mother requested.

Venoct agreed as he exited to the back of the house, where his father was fighting against his two younger brothers. They charged at him at both sides, but he just grabbed them and crashed them into each other. They fell to the floor, holding their heads in pain, "You two need to be more unpredictable, I saw that coming a mile away."

"Yes father," they said in unison.

"Go easy on them dad," Venoct said. At the sound of their brother's voice, the two boys ran to him. Venoct smiled as he hugged them, "Ok you two inside, mom's finishing up dinner."

They didn't hesitated going in as soon as he said dinner. His father walked up to him, "You grown too soft you know."

"Yeah well, you can thank mom for that," he smirked.

His father ruffled his hair as they were heading in. But just as they reached the door, an explosion from the house knocked them away. Venoct was hit the ground hard, he tried to get up but he fell down in pain. He looked at his father, but only gasped as he saw his lifeless body next to him. He heard screams coming from where his home was and recognised them as his mother's. He tried to get up to help her but he couldn't.

Then suddenly, from the fires from his destroyed home, he saw what caused this. A monster towering over him, with fur red as blood, teeth as sharp as knives, and a belt filled with dynamite. The monster laughed at the destruction he had caused, and laughed even more from hearing the screams of Venoct's mother.

Venoct felt his blood boil from this monster's sinister actions. After what he did, he killed his father, his mother, and his brothers. He swore revenge, he wanted to avenge his family, and get vengence. He felt the rage give him strength, allowing him to get up.

"I will end you, I will get my revenge, mark my words!" He exclaimed before he was surrounded by some energy. When it left, he was in his new Yo-Kai form, now having the strength to get his revenge.

* * *

Venoct's non-existent blood boiled and the rage in him was building up. "Don't you dare mention my family!" Venoct started to glow with energy, which surprised Rubeus J, causing him to let go of Venoct.

"What, what is this?" Rubeus J asked in shock

"I'll make you pay for what you did, I will make you pay!" Venoct shouted as was then surrounded in an aura. It flared as his anger grew more.

"You, you unlocked your awaken form, but how?" Rubeus asked in shock.

"The rage you made me feel, it unlocked the power that's been dormant inside of me," Venoct explained, "As much as I hate you for what you've done, I thank you for allowing me to unlock this power. But even so, I will you get my revenge!"

He charged towards him for a punch, which Rubius tried to block, but it didn't work and Venoct punched him in the face. As he stumbled back, Venoct did a flurry of punches and kicks, and launched Rubeus J through a wall. But Venoct chased after him with immense speed and punched him through another wall, and then another and another, and another until he slammed him down to the ground.

"It's time to end this!" Venoct exclaimed as he charged his soultimate, his scarves starting to glow. "Octosnake!" His scarves reached towards Rubius J, while multiplying into multiple dragons and attacked the down Yo-Kai.

As soon as it ended, Rubeus J was covered in bruises from the beat down that he was given, "It's over, you're done."

"... no, you are," Rubeus said as he grabbed Venoct's leg. His other hand lot on fire and ignited the dynamite on his belt. "We're both going down," he said while laughing evilly.

"No, just you," Venoct said as he kicked Rubeus in the head, forcing him to let go.

He dashed away and made his way to the exit. As soon as he got out, the building exploded, taking Rubeus J down with it, hopefully for good. Venoct took one last look, at where his lair once was.

"Finally, it's over," he said as he started to walk away, his mission, both from Lord Enma and from himself, is now over.

* * *

 **And done. You know thinking about it I think this might be the first story to use the Awoken forms of Yo-Kai. Well, hoped you all enjoy this, I'll be sure to get the next chapter of Katie's New Friends up sometime in October.**

 **Sain'ofu**


End file.
